novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Veton
Veton (ヴェットﾝ Vetton), formerly known as the Kingdom of Kleoias, is an island off of Mobius, home to a variety of Mobians. For the past thousands of years, it has been a safe haven for "magically gifted" Mobians. It is led by the House of Cleopatra. Prior to its separation, Veon was apart of the mainland as the Kingdom of Kleoias. During a war between Kleoias and Mobius, Cleopatra's staff, the Thunderstorm Staff, went missing and caused the death of many. Kiya, the Chieftess at the time, was unwilling to put her people in danger, so (with help from an Earth Mage) and using her powers, she separated Kleoias from the mainland, announcing the freedom and creation of Veton. Known inhabitants * [[House of Cleopatra|'House of Cleopatra']] ** Cleopatra the Jackal (formerly) ** Tiye the Jackal (formerly) ** Veton the Jackal (formerly) ** Tiye's child (formerly) ** Kiya the Jackal (formerly) ** Nefertiti the Jackal ** Seti the Jackal (formerly; stuck in Mystique) ** Arsinoe the Jackal * [[House of Wen-Ling|'House of Wen-Ling']] ** Cross the Dragon ** Thorn the Dragon ** Kaya the Dragon (formerly; now traveling) ** Wen-Ling (formerly) * Althea the Cat * Elder * Many other Mobians Culture and traditions Veton is ruled like a kingdom, but the rulers are called either Chief or Chieftess. In addition, either gender can rule, no one needs someone else to rule with them. Points of Interest Cleopatra's Temple Cleopatra's Temple is one of the main sites of the kingdom and home to the Cleopatra family. The temple is where also where the coronation of a new Chief/Chieftess is done. Cleopatra's Temple is located on the highest point in the kingdom, Moonrise Cliff. Valley of the Dead The Valley of the Dead is a special valley where all the deceased are buried. Every year the people of Veton have a festival - Festival of the Dead - to honor them. Town square The Town square is where much of the shopping centers are located. This is also where most of the people live. Moonrise Cliffs Moonrise Cliffs are the location where Cleopatra's Temple is. It is the highest point and has the perfect view of seeing the moon rise. Voltage Tower Voltage Tower - named after Voltage the Tiger - is a building where future Rulers go to train. The tower is also a generator and collects the extra lightning from a storm and sends the lightning into the kingdom. Bicker's Arena The Bicker's Arena - named after Bicker the Kangaroo - is a building where the people of Veton go to train and even have Battle Tournaments. Rocket Forest Rocket Forest - named after Prince Rocket - the only forest within the kingdom. It is a vast place where many of the children go to play. Thunder Mountain As the name states, Thunder Mountain is the highest peak in Veton. It constantly has thunderstorms. The only ones able to make it Thunder Mountain, alive, are descendants of Cleopatra. Background Veton is an ancient landed located on an island that would always have a fog barrier surrounding the island - only those of the Royal Family are able to dispel the fog. The fog barrier was made because most of the people are magical beings, and the Royal Family wanted their people to be safe and protected. Veton is led by the Royal Family of Cleopatra or known as the House of Cleopatra. It was founded by Cleopatra just before Voltage the Tiger went missing from the world. To honor her friend and allies, Cleopatra made places to remember them by and how they became friends and how they all saved the world. Trivia * The Kingdom of Veton was inspired by the Ancient Egyptians ** Both with naming and Culture, Leadership/Ruling is different. * Veton is an Albanian name derived from the word vetetime, meaning "lightning." * Kiya separating Veton from the mainland was highly inspired by what Avatar Kyoshi did in Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Kiya named "Veton" after Cleopatra's daughter, Veton, who passed away early in life. Category:Groups Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Locations Category:Kingdoms